Pepero
by Minpoyy
Summary: [SVT] "Mingyu yang tidak pernah mau berbagi makanannya. Namun untuk hari ini Mingyu menginginkan suatu hal yang baru." MingyuxWonwoo, bxb, Meanie. repost ya guys :)) wanna rnr?


**PEPERO**

 **..**

 **Mingyu X Wonwoo**

 **...**

 **Yaoi, school lIfe!au**

 **.**

 **Present by junkurpoy  
**

 **.**

 **Romance, drama**

 **.**

 **"Mingyu yang tidak pernah mau berbagi makanannya. Namun untuk hari ini Mingyu menginginkan suatu hal yang baru."**

 **.**

 **Warn! Typo(s), cerita abal, pasaran, alur kecepetan, tidak sesuai EYD yang ditetapkan**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita punya Poy, Sebong punya Mak Bapaknya juga Pledis. Tapi Poy mau ngeclaim Jun ya? Ehehehehe.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY**

 **.**

"Hyung!"

"Wonwoo Hyung!"

Mingyu berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah yang terlihat sedikit lengang. Memanggil seseorang yang berdiri di ujung lorong satunya. Disaat jam makan siang seperti ini para siswa lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya di kantin, mengganti energi mereka setelah sekian jam berpikir untuk ujian. Ya minggu ini adalah pekan ujian.

Laki-laki dengan kacamata bulat bertengger dihidungnya menengok setelah meresa ada yang memanggil namanya. Setelah melihat siapa yg memanggilnya, laki-laki bersurai hitam itu tersenyum.

"Hyung,, hosh,, coba tebak,, hosh,, aku bawa apa? Hhh"

Mingyu berhenti tepat di depan Wonwoo, mengatur napas setelahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Dan apa yang kau bawa?" Wonwoo mencoba mengusap punggung Mingyu yg terbungkuk. Membantu kekasihnya mengembalikan laju nafasnya.

Setelah merasa nafasnya telah kembali, Mingyu menegakkan tubuhnya. menunjukkan sebuah kotak makanan ringan, di tambah dengan cengiran super tampan dari seorang Kim Mingyu.

"Eoh,, Pepero?" Wonwoo bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Heran.

"Ya,, aku ingin memakannya bersamamu Hyung." Dan cengiran Mingyu semakin lebar.

"Bersamaku? Kenapa?" Wonwoo semakin heran. Tidak biasanya Mingyu mau membagi makanan miliknya. Biasanya Mingyu akan memonopoli makanan miliknya walaupun kepada Wonwoo sekalipun.

"Sedang ingin saja?" Terdengar seperti bukan jawaban. Mingyu sibuk membuka bungkus Pepero tersebut. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Nah hyung ambil ini." Mingyu menyodorkan satu batang choco stick itu kearah Wonwoo. Wonwoo menerimanya sambil mengernyitkan kening. 'Mingyu lagi kenapa sih?' Batinnya.

"Baiklah,," Wonwoo menyelipkan choco stick itu ke bibirnya. Mencoba merasakan sedikit choco stick itu, takut rasanya terlalu manis. Wonwoo tidak suka manis asal kalian tahu saja.

Belum setengah Wonwoo memakan choco stick-nya, batangan biskuit coklat itu telah lebih dulu ditarik oleh Mingyu menjauhi bibir Wonwoo.

"Hyung aku juga mau."

Belum selesai keterkejutan Wonwoo akan perampasan paksa itu, Wonwoo membelalakan matanya saat tiba-tiba sebuah benda kenyal menggantikan posisi choco stick yang ada dibibirnya tadi.

Tidak hanya ditempelkan, namun yang Wonwoo rasakan ada sebuah lumatan halus bergantian dari bibir atas nya ke bibir bawah.

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya dan tanpa sadar telah mengalungkan tangannya pada leher lelaki yang tengah memagut bibirnya ini. Mingyu telah lebih dulu memejamkan matanya sembari menarik pinggang Wonwoo mendekat.

Lidah panas Mingyu mengetuk bibir Wonwoo meminta akses lebih. Wonwoo mengerti segera membuka bibirnya menyambut lidah Mingyu mengabsen mulutnya. Lidah panas Mingyu bergerilya didalam mulut Wonwoo dan memindahkan potongan choco stick yang ada didalam mulut Wonwoo kedalam mulutnya sendiri.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang Mingyu mau, Mingyu segera menarik kepalanya menjauhi Wonwoo. Memutus perang lidah diantara keduanya.

Wonwoo tersadar lalu membuka matanya. Menatap Mingyu yang tersenyum bodoh di tengah mengunyah potongan choco stick yang tadi 'diambil' dari Wonwoo.

"Hyung,, ternyata jauh lebih manis jika kita memakannya seperti tadi ya." Mingyu semakin melebarkan cengirannya hingga seolah bibir Mingyu akan robek saking lebarnya.

Telak. Wajah Wonwoo memerah hingga ke telinga.

Wonwoo menarik tangan nya yang sejak tadi masih bertengger di leher Mingyu. Melepaskan rangkulan tangan kekar Mingyu dari pinggangnya. Sebelum benar-benar terlepas, sekali lagi Mingyu mencuri sebuah kecupan di bibir tipis semerah cherry milik Wonwoo.

"Lain waktu kita ulangi lagi ya hyung."

Dengan kedipan dimata Mingyu mencoba menggoda Wonwoo.

Bugh

"Ouch.." Mingyu memegangi dadanya yang mendapat pukulan manja seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

"DASAR KIM MINGYU BODOH! INI MASIH DI SEKOLAH!"

Wonwoo berlari meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih setia dengan senyum bodohnya. Sungguh Wonwoo malu setengah mati, kenapa memiliki kekasih bodoh seperti Mingyu.

"AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU HYUNG!" Teriak Mingyu seraya beranjak mengejar pujaan hatinya.

.

. **KKEUT**.

wanna review?

luv


End file.
